Goddess of Death
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis adalah seorang pemusik kesayangan Ratu Inggris. Suatu malam dia bertemu dengan Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive. Siapakah Cecilia itu?  Check it! Terima kasih untuk membacanya. Last chapter update...
1. Lacrimosa

Angin malam di bulan Desember berhembus kencang. Dingin. Itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan udara sekarang. Seorang gadis sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena udara yang dingin ini.

"Hei...manis!" kata seseorang saat gadis itu memasuki sebuah gang kecil,

"Mau temani kami, malam ini?" tanya pria lain, gadis itu hanya diam.

"Hei...jawab pertanyaan kami!" kata pria itu lagi sambil mencengkram pundak sang gadis,

"Lepaskan aku." kata sang gadis akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Siapa namamu, manis?" kata salah satu pria lain,

"Jangan macam-macam kalian!" kata sang gadis memperingatkan.

"Harusnya kami yang bilang seperti itu!" kata pria itu dengan nada mengancam, tetapi sang gadis tidak mengubris perkataan pria itu.

"KAU!" teriak salah satu pria kepada sang gadis dan mencengkram tangan sang gadis dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata sang gadis dingin, sedingin udara malam itu.

"Ukh..."

Salah satu pria itu tewas seketika, darah segar mengalir kearah sang gadis. Bau anyir tercium disekitar gadis itu, pria lainnya makin kesal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" kata salah satu pria kepada sang gadis,

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan macam-macam kepadaku, atau kalian akan mendapatkan ganjarannya." kata sang gadis tenang dan dingin.

"KAU!" kata salah satu pria sambil mengangkat sang gadis.

"Ukh..."

Salah satu pria lain juga tewas seketika dan pria yang mengangkat gadis itu juga tewas seketika. Bau anyir darah yang kental berada disekitar sang gadis, gaun putih yang ia pakai ternodai oleh darah tersebut. Cipratan-cipratan darah menempel di dinding bangunan yang menjadikan sebuah gang kecil tersebut menjadi tempat berkumpulnya preman-preman.

"Sebagai hadiah perpisahan akan kuberitahu namaku. Namaku adalah Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Goddess of Death." kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum puas melihat preman-preman yang menggodanya tadi telah tewas. Lalu iapun pergi. Menghilang tanpa jejak, bagaikan angin.

_Joining harmoniously_

_In the dark_

_Despair_

_And the future_

_The moonlight that exposes_

_My sorrow_

_Shines coldly_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Goddess of Death**

**Chapter 1 : Lacrimosa**

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Lacrimosa sing by Kalafina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Wonderful_, seperti biasa lagu yang kau bawakan sungguh indah." kata Ratu Victoria memuji pemusik kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." balas Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badannya, tanda hormat kepada sang penguasa Britania Inggris. Sang Ratu tersenyum lembut kepada Sebastian.

"Oh...iya, malam ini ada pesta kerajaan guna menyambut tamu yang berasal dari luar negeri. Bisakah kau datang untuk memainkan lagu?" tanya Ratu Victoria keapada pemusik kesayangannya dengan lembut.

"_Yes, My Lord_. Permintaan anda adalah perintah bagiku." kata Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih," balas Ratu Victoria, "Akan kusuruh kusir untuk menjemputmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia Ratu." kata Sebastian lagi.

"Sekarang kau bisa bersiap-siap di rumahmu." balas Ratu Victoria.

_With secret you __gave_

_As companion_

_I proceed into the silence_

_Of the blue ninght_

Malam yang telah dinantikan akhirnya datang, Sebastian segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara tersebut. Kusir yang diperintahkan oleh Ratu Victoria juga sudah datang menjemput sang pemusik kesayangan Ratu Victoria tersebut. Sebastian segera menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Di sepanjang jalan Sebastian memikirkan lagu apa yang akan ia mainkan nanti,

'Lagu apa yang harus kumainkan nanti?' kata Sebastian mulai bermonolog ria.

"Bagaimana kalau **concerto in F for piano, no.1**," gumam Sebastian "Jangan itu sudah sering kumainkan." lanjut Sebastian masih berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau **concerto in G for piano, no 4**." kata Sebastian lagi.

Karena bingung akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela kereta kuda tersebut. Saat melihat keluar, Sebastian melihat seorang gadis berambut kelabu sedang berdiri di balik pohon sekitar jalan itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sebastian. Saat bertanya-tanya sendiri, ternyata kereta kuda tersebut sudah berhenti,

"Tuan., kita sudah sampai." kata kusir.

"Ah...ya," kata Sebastian, "Terima kasih." lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama." kata kusir itu.

_Lacrimosa..._

_Broken and vanishing into_

_The distance_

_I want to love this_

_Dazzling world once more_

_I hide my dreams_

_Within my eyes_

_Until my tainted heart_

_Receives falling tears_

Sebastian mulai memainkan lagu **minuet**, sebagai lagu pembuka_. _Dengan lihai jari-jarinya memainkan lagu itu. Tuts demi tuts ia tekan, hingga menghasilkan alunan nada yang merdu nan lembut. Di akhir permainannya, semua tamu yang hadir memberi tepukkan tangan untuk Sebastian.

"_Wonderful_!" kata salah satu tamu.

"Iya, padahal masih muda, tetapi permainannya sudah setingkat master piano." kata seorang _lady_.

Begitulah kata beberapa orang saat Sebastian memainkan lagu selanjutnya. Yang ia mainkan sekarang adalah **Piano Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique)** karya Beethoven. Tangannya dengan gemulai menekan tuts itu satu-persatu dengan anggun dan lihai layaknya komponis dunia, setaraf Mozart ataupun Beethoven. Layaknya tadi, sekarang Sebastian menerima tepuk tangan yang meriah lagi.

Sekarang, musik lembut dari grup kur yang dipimpin oleh Ash menyanyikan lagu lembut yang menghanyutkan selama pesta berlangsung.

"Pesta yang meriah." kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia keluar dari _hall_ yang megah itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah balkon.

"Udaranya segar sekali malam ini." kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya?" kata sebuah suara lembut yang membuat Sebastian terkejut.

"Ten-tentu saja." kata Sebastian membalikkan badannya menghadap pemilik suara lembut itu.

_Ruby_ bertemu _sapphire_ itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Keduanya saling menatap, menyelami keindahan bola mata yang lawan bicara mereka miliki.

"Maaf, namamu siapa?" tanya Sebastian lembut.

"Namaku Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive." kata gadis pemilik _sapphire_ itu.

"Oh...tadi kamu ingin bertanya tentang apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apakah kau yang beemain piano tadi?" tanya Cecilia.

"Ya itu aku." Jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu, namamu siapa?." kata Cecilia.

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis," jawab Sebastian, "Ada apa kau bertanya?" lanjut Sebastian.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja." kata Cecilia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Ladies and gentleman_, sekarang kita akan mulai acara pesta dansa kita." kata Ratu Victoria memberi aba-aba.

"Mau dansa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu." kata Cecilia.

Musik mulai mengalun, lagu yang dimainkan adalah **Blue Danube**, lagu yang sering dimainkan jika ada pesta dansa. Gaun hitam Cecilia melambai di tengah _hall_, rambut kelabunya yang terurai menambah anggun gadis muda ini, ralat, Goddess of Death ini. Bagaikan air yang menghanyutkan, musik terus mengalun membuat kaki-kaki di tengah _hall_ terus menari. Seperti tidak megenal lelah, Sebastian dan Cecilia juga terus menari.

_A phantom carriage part of darkness_

_On its way to where there is light_

_The trap known as dreams_

_Lures us into the inferno_

"Malam yang menarik." kata Cecilia sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, malam yang menarik." balas Sebastian.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Menara Big Ben telah berbunyi, menandakan sekarang sudah jam dua belas tepat tengah malam.

"Ah...sudah jam dua belas malam." kata Cecilia terkejut.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." kata Cecilia berlari keluar dari _hall_, tetapi Sebastian menahannya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?" tanya Sebastian atau lebih tepatnya meminta.

"Tentu saja." jawab Cecilia.

"Besok. Di depan teater Park House." kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah." kata Cecilia lalu berlari meninggalkan Sebastian di belakang. Sebastian hanya menatap punggung kecil itu pergi.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Aku mengajak seorang gadis pergi besok. Ini yang pertama kalinya, biasanya gadis-gadis yang mengajakku pergi, tetapi sekarang aku yang mengajaknya. Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive, nama yang bagus. Mata _sapphire_nya, rambut kelabu yang panjang, dan kulitnya yang seputih kapur. Dia bagaikan boneka yang terbuat dari kaca yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh manusia manapun.

Tunggu. Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini cinta? Mungkin benar ini cinta. Rasanya menyenangkan dan,

manis.

"Hoi...Sebastian!" seseorang memanggil namaku.

Ternyata Ash. Pria bermata _amethyst_ itu adalah temanku sesama pemusik di Britania Inggris ini.

"Ada apa, Ash?" tanyaku.

"Kau tadi berdansa dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Tidak biasanya dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hm...namanya Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive." jawabku.

"Phantomhive?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya. Ce-ci-lia Anas-tassia Phan-tom-hive." kataku sambil mengeja nama Cecilia secara perlahan.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Sepertinya ia bingung.

"Iya. Aku yakin sekali. Dan terakhir aku memerikasa telingaku itu adalah dua hari yang lalu," gurauku, "Memang kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh...tidak. Tidak apa-apa." katanya.

Aneh.

Itulah kata-kata yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Tidak biasanya dia kebingungan begini. Memangnya ada apa dengan nama "Phantomhive". Menurutku itu nama yang,

misterius.

"Hoi...Sebastian ayo kita minum anggur." ajak Ash.

"Ayo." balasku.

Kami masuk dan mulai meminum anggur.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

_To the merciless gods_

_Above the sky_

_No cry will get through_

_Lacrimosa..._

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Jam dua belas tepat, aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan dapat masalah. Cih...menyebalkan sekali. Aku seperti dikejar setan, setan? Hahahaha ngomong apa aku ini? Aku ini setan, ralat, Goddess of Death.

Tugasku adalah membawa jiwa manusia memasuki alam kematian dengan baik. Tidak terasa sudah seratus tahun aku sudah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Sejak saat itu.

"Cecilia, kau terlambat dua puluh menit." kata suara bass seseorang.

"Hanya dua puluh menit saja, Lilith saja nyaris setengah jam." kataku dingin kepada orang menegurku itu.

"Ya baiklah. Aku tidak akan bisa menandingimu dalam hal berdebat." kata orang itu.

"Sudahlah, Lucifer aku tidak suka itu." kataku kepada Lucifer, orang yang menegurku tadi.

"Ayo, Lord of Death akan memberikan perintah kepada kita." kata Lucifer.

"Ya." balasku.

"Nah...sekarang aku akan memberikan perintah kepada kalian" kata seseorang dengan baju zirah abad ke tujuh belasan. Hei...ini abad delapan belas tahu!

"Lucifer, ambil ini." kata Lord of Death sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah.

"Lilith, ambil ini." kata Lord of Death sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah.

"Cecilia, ambil ini." kata Lord of Death sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah.

Kami semua menerima gulungan yang isinya berbeda.

"Akan kami laksanakan, _My Lord_!" kata kami sambil membungkukkan badan.

Lucu sekali, kami tidak pernah melihat isi dari gulungan itu sebelum kami pergi dari ruangan Lord of Death.

Kamipun menghilang bagaikan angin.

Sekarang aku sendirian di tengah hutan yang gelap ini, sudah hampir seratus tahun aku tinggal disini.

Kubuka gulungan kertas pemberian Lord of Death, dan kubaca isinya,

**Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengambil satu jiwa manusia**

Ini sungguh mudah.

**Orang yang harus kau ambil jiwanya adalah seorang pemusik**

Biasa saja, aku sudah mengambil jiwa Beethoven dan Mozart. Apa susahnya sekarang?

**Nama orang itu adalah**

_Let us become firewood_

_That has been burnt until we are hollow_

_And burn that sky_

_Until it is no more_

"Kau dapat apa Cecilia?" tanya Lucifer tiba-tiba datang.

"Kalau aku membunuh seorang PSK lagi." kata Lilith dari belakang punggung Lucifer.

"Diam kau Lilith! Yang kutanyai itu Cecilia." kata Lucifer dingin, Lilith hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Membunuh seorang musikus lagi." kataku dengan dingin dan datar.

"Oh...begitu." kata Lucifer.

"Namanya?" tanya Lilith penasaran.

"Sebastian Michaelis." kataku datar.

Besok aku bisa langsung menghabisinya. Untung aku datang ke pesta itu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari si Sebastian Michaelis itu. Walaupun aku datang secara illegal, tapi ada untungnya juga.

_Lacrimosa..._

_Fallen and born here_

_I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear_

_Instead of being forgiven_

_Forgive and heve faith_

_And remain on the face of this earth_

_To count the tearful days that pass_

_Lacrimosa..._

Author Note :

Sebelumnya saya mau mangucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya kepada fic pertama saya yang lalu. Sekarang saya datang dengan fic multichapter. Mungkin ada banyak kekurangan dengan cerita ini, TYPO, dkk.

Fic ini adalah fic gothic walaupun sepertinya tidak kelihatan gothicnya *plakk

tetapi ini mengambil latar pada abad kedelepan belassan. Jadi masih zamannya gothic kan? *nyengir*

Dan yang di bold itu simfoni-simfoni klasik semua #gakadayangnanya

Dan yang di center dan di italic yang berbahasa Inggris itu, lagunya Kalafina yang namanya Lacrimosa.

Menurut anda apakah ide cerita ini bagus?

Sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak anda alias

REVIEW please...


	2. Red Moon

"_Mama!" seorang gadis kecil berlari menuju ibunya dengan membawa seekor anak kucing di tanganya._

"_Ada apa, sayang?" tanya sang ibu dengan lembut._

"_Aku menemukan seekor anak kucing di depan rumah." kata sang gadis kecil sembari menyodorkan kucing yang ia temukan tadi, "Boleh aku merawatnya?" gadis kecil itu memasang wajah lucunya, yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihat itu akan menganggap dia adalah malaikat._

"_Hm...bagaimana ya?" sang ibu tampak bingung._

"_Boleh." tiba-tiba suara bass seseorang menjawab._

"_Benarkah, pa?" tanya gadis kecil itu memastikan._

"_Ya. Asalkan kau dapat menjaganya dengan baik." kata sang ayah._

"_Hore.__" teriak sang gadis kecil karena terlalu senang, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum melihat putri satu-satunya._

"_Selamat siang, paman Vincent, tante Rachel." sebuah suara anak laki-laki yang merdu terdengar._

"_Oh, Edward. Kau sudah datang." kata ibu sang gadis kecil tadi, yang dipanggil Rachel._

"_Iya." jawab anak yang bernama Edward itu._

"_Apakah ayahmu juga datang?" tanya sang ayah dari sang gadis kecil, yang dipanggil Vincent._

"_Iya, papa ada diluar." Kata Edward._

"_Vincent...sudah lama tidak bertemu." kata seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan sembari memeluk Vincent._

"_Bagaimana kabarmu, Duke?" tanya Vincent._

"_Aku baik." jawab orang yang dipanggil Duke itu._

"_Cecilia, kau makin manis saja." Duke memuji gadis kecil itu lalu menggendongnya._

"_Terima kasih, paman. Hai, Edward. Tante Graciella." sang gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive itu balas menyapa orang-orang yang baru datang ke rumahnya tadi._

"_Edward, lihat! Aku menemukan ini di pekarangan tadi. Lucukan?" Cecilia memberikan anak kucing yang ia temukan kepada Edward._

"_Ya dia manis sekali." kata Eward._

_Edward__ adalah teman kecil Cecilia sekaligus tunangan Cecilia. Mereka sangat akrab, daripada tunangan mungkin banyak orang awam akan mengira mereka adalah saudara. Perbedaan umur yang tidak begitu jauh membuat mereka cepat akrab, saat pertama kali bertemu. Mereka bertemu saat pesta dansa kerajaan. Saat itu Cecilia masih berumur lima tahun sedangkan Edward masih berumur delapan tahun. Mereka bermain bersama jika Edward dan keluarganya datang ke rumah Cecilia, begitu pula kebalikannya._

"_Kata mama aku boleh merawatnya." Cecilia mengusap anak kucing itu dengan perlahan._

"_Benarkah? Apa aku boleh membantu?" tanya Edward dengan polos._

"_Tentu. Kita akan merawatnya bersama." Cecilia menatap _emerald_ milik Edward sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_When I reached out my hand_

_And touched you_

_A single high note_

_Came into my heart_

_We watched the sky getting dark_

_Together_

_And the world which continues everywhere_

_Was calling_

_._

_._

_._

**Goddess of Death**

**Chapter 2 : Red Moon**

**Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso**

**Red Moon sung**** by Kalafina**

_._

_._

_._

Mentari bersinar dengan terangnya, kicauan burung menambah indah suasana pagi ini. Seorang gadis muda berdiri di depan sebuah teater, sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Hosh...hosh...ma-maaf a-aku ter-terlambat hosh..." sebuah suara bass yang terengah-engah mengagetkan sang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang. Tarik nafas pelan-pelan." kata sang gadis lembut.

"Terima kasih. Disini dingin ayo kita masuk." ajak pria tinggi dan tegap itu.

"Hem." sang gadis mengikuti pria itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke gedung teater itu dan menonton pertunjukkan yang sedang populer di kalangan masyarakat sekarang. Swan Lake Ballet. Ya, itu adalah pertunjukkan yang sedang populer di kalangan masyarakat Inggris saat ini.

Mereka menonton pertunjukkan dengan sangat antusias, bahkan ada salah satu dari penonton yang menangis. Ya, mereka menonton pertunjukkan "Swan Lake" versi tragisnya, yaitu saat Odette meninggal bersama Pangeran. Menyedihkan memang. Banyak gadis yang menangis tersedu-sedu, tetapi Cecilia hanya diam tanpa reaksi apapun setelah adegan tersebut lewat.

"Bagaimana? Apakah itu seru?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya, lumayanlah." kata Cecilia datar.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau kesal?" Sebastian tampak khawair dengan keadaan Cecilia.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa." Cecilia tersenyum. Sebastian _blushing_ tak karuan.

"Ah...bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Sebastian menggandeng tangan Cecilia.

"Eh...boleh." Cecilia terkejut dan _blushing_.

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Dia menggandeng tanganku? Aku dapat merasakan semua darahku naik ke kepalaku. Pasti aku semerah tomat sekarang, tetapi...

Sudah lama juga aku tidak merasakan hal ini, maksudku jatuh cinta dan _blushing_. Tunggu, apa aku bilang jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin. Ah, sudahlah, aku nikmati saja dulu, baru akan kuambil jiwanya. Ya, hitung-hitung membuang rasa bosanku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Eh...katanya aku diajak makan, tapi kok aku ada di danau pusat kota?

Danau ini tidak berubah dari dulu. Tetap indah. Pohon _maple_ itu. Bungalow kecil itu. Dan bangku taman itu.

Ha...semuanya meluap dari otakku. Ingatan yang sengaja kupendam atau lebih tepatnya ingin kubuang ingatan itu.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanyaku polos.

"Hm...hanya ingin lewat saja. Apa tidak boleh?" katanya.

Menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin kuambil jiwanya sekarang, tetapi nanti mainanku hilang. Kuurungkan niatku saja. Gara-gara dia aku menderita begini.

"Hm...taman ini indah ya?" kataku.

"Iya. Ini tempat pertama aku kunjungi saat sampai di London." Sebastian mulai jalan menuju danau yang membeku itu.

Pertama kali? Kenapa bisa? Setahuku dia orang asli London. Setidaknya informasi yang Lord Of Death berikan tidak pernah salah sebelumnya.

"Pertama kali?" kubuat wajahku seperti orang yang kebingungan. Memang aku bingung.

"Ya, pertama kali. Aku berasal dari desa kecil di Amerika." Sebastian berjalan menuju bangku taman tersebut.

"Oh begitu." Cecilia mengikuti Sebastian dari belakang.

"Ya. Disana sangat indah, aku selalu bermain di padang rumput disana bersama temanku." Sebastian tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh." Cecilia membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh...aku?" Cecilia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sebastian.

"Ya. Kau." jawab Sebastian sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hm...aku sejak kecil tinggal di London. Orangtuaku sangat baik kepadaku. Mereka selalu memperhatikanku," Cecilia mulai bercerita.

"Aku mempunyai seorang teman. Ah, bukan teman, dia sudah kuanggap saudara sendiri. Dia memiliki mata _emerald_ yang sangat indah." lanjutnya Cecilia.

Mereka saling bertukar cerita di taman itu. Cerita sewaktu mereka kecil. Semuanya bersatu padu menjadi sebuah kisah yang menggelikan, menyenangkan, bahkan sedih. Ya...walaupun Cecilia tidak mungkin menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan mungkin Cecilia sedikit berbohong.

.

.

.

_By falling in love and learning pain_

_We become human_

_Beyond the night_

_you cried_

_Resound the cymbals of time_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sebastian tersenyum lembut dihadapan gadis yang ia ajak pergi hari ini.

"Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi." lanjutnya.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, Sebastian." Cecilia menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Benarkah?" Sebastian mulai menggoda Cecilia.

"Ya benar. Orang yang berada di sekitarku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang." wajah Cecilia mulai dingin kembali.

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Cukup hari ini saja. Cukup hari ini saja aku menceritakan kenanganku yang menyakitkan. Kenangan yang ingin kubuang jauh-jauh. Kupendam semua itu di dalam hati ini saja juga sudah cukup.

Dia. Sebastian Michaelis. Dia terlalu baik. Menyedihkan jika riwayatnya tamat dengan mengenaskan. Aku bingung. Bagaimana cara untuk membunuhnya dengan baik tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu yang mendalam bagi orang ini?

"Cecilia?" dia memanggil namaku.

"Ah...ya?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa perlu kuantar ke rumahmu?" tawarnya

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." kujawab pertanyaan Sebastian dengan agak ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa!" Sebastian berlari kecil meninggalkanku di belakang.

"Sampai jumpa." jawabku pelan.

Dia benar-benar baik. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk membunuhnya. Tapi aku harus, ini tugasku sebagai Goddess of Death.

"Cecilia?" seseorang memanggil namaku, tapi kurasa ini bukan suara Sebastian, kerena dia sudah pergi tadi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat seorang pria tegap dengan mata _orange_nya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini aku Lucifer." katanya.

"Lu-Lucifer apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar." kata Lucifer.

"Oh." kataku.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Lucifer pergi menghilang bagaikan angin.

Hei...apa dia tidak takut dilihat orang banyak apa? Dasar ceroboh!

Ya...aku kembali sendirian lagi. Sendirian. Aku berjalan lurus mengikuti jalan besar yang berada di hadapanku.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai ke sebuah gereja tua di pinggir kota. Gereja _Saint Lucia_ namanya. Kulihat seorang pastor memberikan hosti kepada para jemaah di gereja itu.

"Dalam nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh kudus, Amin." para jemaah mulai berdoa.

"He...mereka percaya kepadamu Tuhan. Harusnya kau senang." kataku sinis.

Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan gereja tersebut. Kakiku melangkah tak menentu arahnya.

Kemana lagi aku?

Aku sampai di sebuah sungai kecil di pinggir kota. Aku duduk di pinggir sungai dan kumasukkan kakiku ke dalam air sungai itu. Dingin.

Sepi.

Disini sepi sekali.

Damai.

Terlalu damai.

Anak-anak bermain salju dengan riangnya. Mereka membuat boneka salju. Kehidupan di dunia memang sungguh menakjubkan dan penuh dengan warna. Tidak seperti hidupku ini. Hanya hitam putih setiap harinya, sampai orang itu datang dan mengajakku bicara. Sebastian Michaelis.

Tunggu. Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Apakah ini yang namanya...

Tidak mungkin. Ini mungkin karena aku terlalu serius untuk membunuhnya dengan cara yang lembut. Pasti gara-gara itu.

"Kakak! Bisa tolong ambilkan syalku?" tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut silvernya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tentu." balasku.

Aku mengambil syal anak berambut silver tadi di bawah kakiku.

"Ini." aku berjalan mendekati anak itu dan memberikan syal itu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih." dia tersenyum.

Anak yang manis.

"Emily! Ayo pulang, nak!" seru seorang wanita parubaya yang sepertinya memanggil anak ini.

"Ya, bu!" balasnya, "Sampai jumpa, kak." katanya kepadaku.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." balasku.

Tidak terasa sudah seharian aku pergi jalan-jalan. Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam aku harus kembali, kalau tidak Lucifer akan mengomentariku lagi.

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_I surely believe that our karma which is_

_Drawn in the sky plays the song of love_

_The tears of red moon_

_Quiet music as if to share_

_The light with each other_

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Salju mulai turun perlahan. Putih bersih. Salju memang selalu seperti itu. Putih dan dingin. Hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya orang-orang pulang dengan riangnya. Ya...mungkin karena sekarang ini bulan Desember dan sebentar lagi mereka akan merayakan natal. Setiap tahun selalu begitu, rumah yang hangat dengan suasana natal, hadiah di bawah pohon natal, ralat sebenarnya itu adalah pohon cemara yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu dan hiasan-hiasan natal, kue-kue yang baru keluar dari pemanggang, dan masih banyak lagi, tetapi diantara itu semua, hal yang paling membuat senang adalah hadiah dari _Santa Claus_. Entah darimana kebudayaan ini berasal, tetapi setiap tahun selalu begini.

Seorang pria berdiri di balkon rumahnya sambil menatap salju yang turun malam ini. Wajahnya yang pucat tertimpa sinar bulan membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Matanya yang seindah _ruby_ itu menerawang jauh ke langit yang luas. Bintang-bintang menghias langit malam. Bulan yang dingin namun indah menemani mereka semua bersinar.

"Dimana kau berada?" gumam pria itu atau yang biasa kita panggil Sebastian.

"Aku merindukanmu." lirihnya.

Lampu jalan mulai menyala. Sekarang jalanan menjadi terang tidak gelap segelap malam ini. Seorang gadis sedang berjalan tak menentu. Sinar bulan bersinar dingin ke arahnya. _Sapphire_ gadis itu menatap bulan tersebut dengan tatapan berharap.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih gadis yang biasa kita panggil Cecilia.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya pada sang dewi malam.

Dua insan yang sedang kebingungan disatukan di langit malam. Bulan yang dingin menjadi penengah diantara mereka. Bintang-bintang yang menjadi teman mereka. Langit yang luas menaungi mereka berdua. Terjebak didalam rasa masing-masing.

"Akh..."

Malam yang indah dipecahkan oleh pekikan seorang wanita. Cecilia segera berlari menuju arah suara tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang. Tepatnya di akhirat nanti." seorang pria membawa sebilah pisau dapur yang berlumuran darah.

Cecilia berjalan pelan menuju tempat suara pekikan itu berada. Saat berada di tempat tersebut ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang berlumuran darah, pria itu menatap Cecilia dengan tatapan yang ganas.

'Sepertinya dia telah membunuh wanita yang berada dihadapannya.' Cecilia berpikir.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu. Mayat wanita tersebut terkapar penuh darah.

'Sepertinya dibagian perut ia ditusuk.' Cecilia mulai menganalisa.

Pria itu mulai berjalan kearah Cecilia lama kelamaan pria itu berlari sambil menghunuskan pisaunya ke wajah Cecilia. Cecilia menangkap tangan pria itu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Cecilia dingin.

"Karena dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku!" pria itu menjawab dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa yang kau minta kepadanya?" tanya Cecilia mencengkeram tangan pria itu.

"Menemaniku untuk malam ini saja. Kenapa dia tidak ukh..."

"Tentu dia tidak mau, bodoh." Cecilia menusuknya dengan pisau yang pria itu bawa sendiri.

"Ka-kau..." ucap pria itu.

"Tidak ada wanita yang mau diperlakukan seenaknya oleh pria." Cecilia membisikkan kata-kata itu kepada pria itu sebelum ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Darah wanita dan pria itu berpadu menjadi satu. Menjadi darah yang akan mengering di jalanan itu. Darah wanita yang tidak ingin diperlakukan seenaknya oleh seorang pria hidung belang. Bau darah yang anyir memenuhi jalanan itu. Cecilia pergi meniggalkan tempat itu layaknya angin. Meninggalkan dua buah mayat disana.

Di lain tempat, seorang pria tertidur lelap. Dengan buaian mimpi ia masuk ke alam yang berbeda, alam yang hanya dapat dikunjungi oleh seseorang yang tertidur saja. Alam yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam rasa. Wajahnya yang pucat tertimpa sinar bulan untuk kesekian kalinya semakin terlihat tampan. Seorang gadis memperhatikan wajah tenang sang pria dari jendela kamar pria itu.

"Dia terlihat bahagia." gumam gadis itu dengan suara yang sedih.

"Sudah seharusnya dia begini. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Ya...manusia memang begitu. Selalu begitu." lanjut gadis itu lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Cecilia?" pria itu terbangun dan melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi mendengar suaranya." lanjut Sebastian kembali tidur.

Di malam ini dua insan dipisahkan oleh dunia yang berbeda dan kehidupan yang berbeda, tetapi mereka memiliki kesamaan, yaitu

Cinta.

Ya mereka dipertemukan dalam satu kata. Cinta. Apa yang mereka rasakan adalah cinta, walaupun salah satu dari mereka tidak mempercayai ini, tetapi inilah kenyataan. Terkadang kenyataan itu sungguh pahit, saat kita percaya bahwa itu tidak mungkin tapi sebenarnya itu terjadi.

.

.

.

_Because your voice called out to me_

_I felt the first wish was born_

_Taking your hand_

_I chase_

_Through the endless sky_

_The red moonlight of June_

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, salju sudah berhenti walaupun udara dingin tetap saja orang-orang mulai kembali beraktivitas, tidak lupa juga Sebastian Michaelis. Pemusik kesayangan ratu itu sedang bersiap-siap di depan grand piano kerajaan untuk mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. **Piano Sonata in D For Two K.488-1st Movement** lagu ciptaan Mozart, musisi sepanjang masa itu mulai dimainkan. Tuts demi tuts ia tekan agar menghasilkan nada indah nan merdu.

"Seperti biasa permainanmu sungguh bagus." Ratu Victoria menepuk tangannya.

"Terima kasih, _your highness_." Sebastian membungkuk hormat.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Ratu Victoria penuh selidik.

"Ah...i-itu..." Sebastian terkejut sehingga sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hahahaha jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya asal menebak. Karena lagu itu berisi tentang cinta." jelas Ratu Victoria.

"Ah...iya. Saya sedang tertarik dengan seorang gadis." kata Sebastian sambil _blushing_.

"Wah wah pemusik kesayanganku ternyata sedang jatuh cinta rupanya." goda Ratu Victoria. Sebastian hanya bisa _blushing_.

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Aku bukan jatuh cinta tetapi tergila-gila padanya. Setiap hari aku selalu memikirkannya. Dia gadis yang luar biasa. Membuatku seperti ini. Perangkap apa yang ia gunakan sebenarnya?

Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya saat ini, tapi dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

Ah...aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_In the sea of tears_

_We were born in_

_How many times do people scream?_

_The collapsed dreams_

_Inside the shadowa_

_Let there be light_

_Hallelujah resound_

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Setelah kemarin aku berjalan-jalan, sekarang aku kembali ke tugasku. Mengawasi para manusia.

Hari ini kurasa tidak ada yang menarik di London. Ha...kemain banyak sekali orang yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

_~Flashback~_

"_Cecilia?" dia memanggil namaku._

"_Ah...ya?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku._

"_Apa perlu kuantar ke rumahmu?" tawarnya_

"_Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." kuawab pertanyaan Sebastian dengan agak ragu._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa!" Sebastian berlari kecil meninggalkanku di belakang._

"_Sampai jumpa." jawabku pelan._

.

.

.

"_Ini aku Lucifer." katanya._

"_Lu-Lucifer apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku._

"_Hanya berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar." kata Lucifer._

"_Oh." kataku._

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Lucifer pergi menghilang bagaikan angin._

.

.

.

"_Kakak! Bisa tolong ambilkan syalku?" tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut silvernya._

"_Tentu." balasku._

_Aku mengambil syal anak berambut silver tadi di bawah kakiku._

"_Ini." aku berjalan mendekati anak itu dan memberikan syal itu kepadanya._

"_Terima kasih." dia tersenyum._

_Anak yang manis._

"_Emily! Ayo pulang, nak!" seru seorang wanita parubaya yang sepertinya memanggil anak ini._

"_Ya, bu!" balasnya, "Sampai jumpa, kak." katanya kepadaku._

.

.

.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang. Tepatnya di akhirat nanti." seorang pria membawa sebilah pisau dapur yang berlumuran darah._

_~Flashback end~_

Lihat banyak bukan yang mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Aku saja hampir pusing dengan dua kata itu. Kata-kata yang sangat dalam artinya. Akh...kenapa aku teringat akan hal yang ingin kubuang?

Sampai jumpa.

Kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

Bagi segelintir orang mungkin kata-kata itu tidak ada maknanya karena mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan orang yang mereka ucapkan 'sampai jumpa' itu. Tetapi bagiku...

Sekali pergi tetap pergi. Tidak ada ampun maupun keringanan.

Pergi untuk selamanya.

Sudah cukup kepedihan ini berjalan selama hidupku.

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_To stay alive_

_Why does that simple karma_

_Bring pain instead of happiness?_

_/'m always dreaming of quiet music_

_To reach the distance_

_Where I step with you_

.

.

.

Cecilia berdiri diatas menara Big Ben sambil memperhatikan manusia yang bertumpah ruah di jalanan London. Semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan para anak jalanan juga bekerja di musim dingin. Mereka bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Sedangkan para bangsawan hanya berpangku tangan dan memerintah para pelayan mereka saja. Yah...memang ada sebagian bangsawan yang bekerja. Maksudku tadi adalah para bangsawan perempuan. Hei...mereka hanya tinggal menikmati hasil jerih payah orang-orang yang menjadi pegawai mereka.

"Bunga. Bunga. Bunganya cantik. Tuan mau beli bunga?" tawar seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat kepada seorang tuan.

"Bunga mawar bewarna putih." kata Cecilia.

"Be-berapa, nona?" tanya gadis itu terkejut. Sepertinya dia terkejut karena paras Cecilia.

"Satu saja." Cecilia memberikan uang kepada gadis kecil penjual bunga itu lalu menerima bunga itu.

"Ini banyak sekali." mata gadis itu terbelalak dengan jumlah uang yang ia terima.

"Nona, tunggu!" teriak gadis itu. Tetapi Cecilia sudah menghilang bagaikan angin.

Di bangku taman Cecilia menyesapi aroma mawar putih yang ia beli tadi.

"Wangi. Sudah lama aku tidak mencium aroma mawar." kata Cecilia masih menyesapi aroma mawar itu.

"Jadi?" seseorang duduk di sebelah Cecilia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Cecilia kebingungan melihat seorang gadis mengenakan gaun merah marun dengan rambut pirang yang terurai.

"Ini aku Lilith." Kata gadis itu.

"APA? Lilith? Tidak mungkin!" Cecilia tidak percaya.

"Iya ini aku. Tidak perlu berteriak, gendang telingaku hampir saja pecah." kata Lilith.

"Iya. Iya. Aku hanya terkejut dengan penampilanmu itu." Cecilia memperhatikan tubuh Lilith dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Itu seperti menghinaku saja." Lilith membuang mukanya.

"Maaf. Maaf." Cecilia tertawa geli melihat Lilith yang membuang muka.

"Iya aku maafkan." Lilith tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh manusia itu, Lilith?" tanya Cecilia.

"Oh ini. Aku sedang mencari mangsaku saja. Aku ingin sekali membunuh seseorang tetapi tidak tahu siapa." Lilith memasang wajah yang _innocent_.

"Dasar!" Cecilia mencubit pipi Lilith.

"Ya sudah, karena kita sudah bertemu bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan saja?" tawar Lilith.

"Baiklah." jawab Cecilia.

.

.

.

_When I touched you_

_The first song was born_

_In this world_

_In the smashed summer_

_The song of grief resounds_

_Love and dreams someday disappear_

_My voice still can't reach_

.

.

.

Di istana, Sebastian sedang melatih Pangeran Charles bermain piano. Ya...selain sebagai pianis kerajaan, Sebastian juga seorang guru privat piano bagi calon raja Inggris ini.

"Coba ulangi lagu **Fur Elise** yang kau pelajari dua hari yang lalu." perintah Sebastian.

"Baiklah." Pangeran Charles mulai menekan tuts demi tuts piano itu sehingga menghasilkan dentingan **Fur Elise**.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian." kata Pangeran Charles saat kelasnya berakhir.

"Sama-sama, Pangeran." Sebastian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Di tengah jalan Sebastian bertemu dengan Ash.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kencannya?" goda Ash.

"Kencan apa?" kata Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kencanmu dengan Cecilia itu." jawab Ash.

"Itu bukan kencan, Ash Landers." suara Sebastian naik satu oktaf.

"Hei...tidak perlu menaikkan suaramu satu oktaf begitu." keluh Ash.

"Baiklah. Kau memang hebat suara yang jarang orang perhatikan saja kau tahu." Sebastian meledek Ash.

"Hei...itu pekerjaanku tahu!" Ash terus berjalan melewati Sebastian.

"Iya. Iya." Sebastian terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya, katamu gadis yang bernama Cecilia itu memiliki nama keluarga Phantomhive bukan?" Ash tiba-tiba saja serius.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu saat kau menyebut nama itu. Entah apa itu." kata Ash.

"Oh." Jawab Sebastian pendek.

"Ya sudah sampai jumpa." kata Ash.

.

.

.

_Eating flowers with dirty hands_

_I'll be living for you_

_The dream of destruction_

_Beyond time_

_Can't you hear?_

_The distant Hallelujah_

.

.

.

"Wah, sekali-sekali ke dunia manusia menyenangkan juga ternyata." kata Lilith tampak bahagia, sedangkan Cecilia mengambil nafas dengan rakusnya.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Ha...ha...ha..." tukas Cecilia.

"Tapi tadi menyenangkan." Lilith masih tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Berlari di tengah kerumunan orang dan berlari melewati jalan raya yang diisi dengan kereta kuda yang lalu lalang dengan cepat kau bilang menyenangkan? Dasar kau ini. Menggunakan baju seperti ini pula." Cecilia mengangkat gaun biru mudanya.

"Ya itu menyenangkan sekali. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi ya?" ajak Lilith.

"Tidak. Ajak saja Lucifer kalau mau!" Cecilia membuang mukanya.

"Ah...aku tidak mau dengan dia. Kalau dengan dia aku bisa dimarahi nanti." kata Lilith.

"Hu...bukannya dia memang begitu." Cecilia mengatakan sebuah fakta.

"Nah...maka dari itu tidak asyik kalau mengajak dia." tukas Lilith cepat.

"Pokoknya jangan aku." Cecilia meninggalkan Lilith sendirian.

.

.

.

_In the sky_

_Just once is fine_

_Resound the song of love_

_Like a flame_

_Violent quiet music will overflow_

_The red moon dreams_

_In the last sky_

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Akhirnya selesai chapter dua ini..

Semoga semuanya terhibur. Oh..iya saya lupa mencantumkan to be continued di chapter sebelumnya. Ha...keteledoran paling aneh bin gaje sedunia.

Chapter kedua ini berjudul Red Moon yang dinyanyikan oleh Kalafina. Jangan tanya saya memang sangat menyukai lagu-lagu Kalafina.

Ya sudahlah sekarang saatnya bales review :

**Lady Charlotte Claire **: Benarkah? Hahahaha makasih banyak atas pujiannya. Saya baru ingat harus mencantumkan to be continued setelah membaca review Claire-san.

**Chiko-silver lady **: Hahahaha saya juga gak tahu jadi berapa chapter nih *plang* nah sudah saya lanjut :D makasih atas pujiannya. Iya ini fem!Ciel.

**Kurousa Hime **: Makasih atas kritik dan pujiannya. Tidak apa promosi saja :D

**Kojima Michiyo **: Makasih atas sarannya. Benarkah? Gaya menulis saya? Terima kasih banyak.

**Orlyzara** : Terima kasih atas kritik dan pujiannya. Saya memang tidak ahli bahasa Inggris yang menggunakan verb 3. Ini sudah lanjut :D

Terima kasih yang telah menreview cerita saya. Kayaknya disini saya terlalu banyak mengeluarkan puisi deh. Ya sudah terlanjur mau diapain lagi? Nah...kata-kata terakhir dari saya.

Review please~


	3. Hand of Sorrow

"We wish you marry Christmas._"_

"We wish you marry Christmas._"_

"We wish you marry Christmas._"_

_Lagu yang biasa didentumkan saat malam natal itu terdengar dari suatu _mansion_ megah milik keluarga Phantomhive._

"_Selamat hari natal, Cecilia." Vincent dan Rachel memeluk putri semata wayang mereka dengan bahagia dan penuh kasih._

"_Selamat natal, Edward." Cecilia berjalan menuju Edwadr yang sedang memandang bulan di balkon rumah itu._

"_Bulannya indah." Edward tersenyum tipis._

"_Bulan memang selalu indah." Cecilia membalas._

"_Oh iya, ini untukmu." Edward memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita biru muda melilit disekitar kotak kecil itu._

"_Terima kasih. Ini juga untukmu." Cecilia memberikan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang kepada Edward._

_Mereka membuka hadiah yang mereka dapatkan._

"_Wah, terima kasih ini indah sekali." Cecilia memakai hadiah pemberian Edward. Kalung salib emas ditengahnya terdapat _ruby_ yang indah._

"_Hadiahmu juga nyaman." Edward mengenakan hadiah pemberian Cecilia. Syal merah marun._

"_Hahahaha kalian cocok memakai itu." Graciella datang untuk melihat putra dan tunangan putranya itu._

"_Ah, te-terima kasih, bi." Cecilea__ tersipu malu._

"_Tidak. Kalian memang cocok." Duke memeluk istrinya, Graciella._

"_Selamat natal, semua." Cecilia berteriak kepada seluruh orang yang ada di rumahnya saat itu._

"_Sayang, saatnya kau tidur." Rachel menggendong putrinya._

"_Ah, ibu aku mau main dulu dengan Edward." Cecilia melepas pelukan ibunya dan menggenggam baju Edward yang memang lebih tinggi dari Cecilia._

"_Besok saja. Aku masih disini sampai hari minggu nanti, kok." Edward tersenyum sendu kepada Cecilia._

"_Baiklah." Cecilia berjalan menuju kamarnya._

"_Jadi, apa yang mengundangmu kemari?" tanya Vincent kepada Duke._

"_Aku ingin memutuskan pertunangan anak kita." Duke menyeruput the yang disediakan sedangkan Edward hanya diam sambil menyeruput tehnya, karena itulah keinginan Edward._

"_TIDAK!" Vincent berteriak._

"_Anakku tidak layak untuk putrimu yang penyakittan itu." Duke berkata dengan tegas. Vincent hanya menggeram menahan amarah._

"_KAU!"_

_._

_._

_._

_The child without a name_

_Grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you_

_To shield you_

_Or kill on demand_

_The choice he'd made_

_He could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret_

_They had to command_

_._

_._

_._

**Goddess of Death**

**Chapter 3 : Hand of Sorrow**

**Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso**

**Hand of Sorrow sung by Within Temptation**

.

.

.

Sebastian berjalan menyusuri jalanan London setelah ia pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai pemusik kerajaan. Sepanjang jalan ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Matanya menyusuri setiap orang yang melewatinya. Mungkin dia dapat bertemu dengan Cecilia, gadis yang selalu berada di pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, pikirnya.

"Tidak ada." Sebastian menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Mencari siapa?" sebuah suara merdu membuatnya terkejut.

"Eh?" Sebastian menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut dan didapatinya gadis mengenakan gaun biru muda berambut kelabu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mencariku?" tanya Cecilia dengan perasaan bangga.

"Mungkin." Sebastian hanya lanjut berjalan.

"Dasar." Cecilia mengikuti Sebastian dengan berat hati.

"Mau makan siang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Boleh." Cecilia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Sebastian menarik tangan Cecilia.

Cecilia dan Sebastian berjalan menyusuri jalanan London yang ramai pada hari itu. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah makan yang agak tua.

"Ini?" Cecilia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan lihat dari depannya. Tempat ini menyediakan makanan yang enak." Sebastian membuka pintu _café_ itu.

"Oh, Sebastian, kau datang rupanya." sapa seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Sebastian tapi bedanya dia menggunakan kacamata.

"Hai, Sebastian lama tak jumpa." sapa seorang wanita berambut perak dengan gaun ungu yang indah.

"Hai, Claude. Hannah." Sebastian menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Claude.

"Ini. Dia temanku." jawab Sebastian sambil menunjuk Cecilia.

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Dia menganggapku teman?

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Apa ini kenyataan?

Ini memang kenyataan.

Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang sudah kubuang jauh-jauh selama ini. Sekarang dia, Sebastian Michaelis membuatku gila.

Apa dia tak menyadari siapa aku?

Hati ini semakin sakit saat mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Cecilia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada cemas.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." katanya.

Kami mulai makan apa yang telah Sebastian pesan, makanan ini terlihat lezat. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ditemani orang lain. Biasanya aku akan makan sendirian.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?" Sebastian tersenyum puas.

"Iya. Enak sekali." aku memotong daging dan kusisihkan wortel ke pinggir piringku.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak suka wortel." kataku.

"Wortel itu sehat untuk matamu. Makanlah." Sebastian menegahkan wortel yang sudah susah payah kupinggirkan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka." sekarang aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa makan wortel oleh ibunya.

"Makanlah." Sebastian menusuk wortel itu dan meyuapkan wortel itu ke mulutku. Aku tidak membuka mulutku. Tetapi dia tetap bersikeras.

"Kalau kau tidak makan wortel itu akan kucium kau." ancamnya dan berhasil membuatku wajahku semerah kepiting rebus yang baru masak dan siap disantap.

Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku dan dia memasukkan wortel itu. Aku menguyahnya. Bunyinya sungguh aneh. Itulah yang kubenci saat aku makan sayur, bunyinya yang aneh.

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_He's torn between his honor_

_And true love_

_Of his life_

_He prayed for both_

_But was denied_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang mereka berjalan menuju taman tempat mereka datangi pertama kali.

"Wah, danaunya membeku." Cecilia memandangi danau yang membeku karena sekarang bulan Desember.

"Mau bermain _ice skating_?" tawar Sebastian.

Setiap musim dingin datang banyak penjual yang menyewakan sepatu untuk _ice skating_ di sekitar danau ini, sehingga banyak sekali pengunjung taman ini yang datang saat musim dingin, untuk bermain _ice skate_.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meluncur." Cecilia ketakuttan.

"Tenang saja, akan kuajari caranya." Sebastian memberikan sepatu _ice skate_ berwarna biru muda sesuai dengan gaunnya Cecilia.

Setelah memakainya, mereka meluncur di atas es. Cecilia berpegangan dengan Sebastian.

"Tenang saja. Buka matamu." Sebastian memegangi kedua tangan Cecilia. Cecilia membuka matanya.

"Wah, licin." Cecilia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Dingin~" Cecilia berusaha bangkit tetapi tidak bisa, sedangkan Sebastian sedang asyik meluncur.

"Sebastian! Tolong aku!" Cecilia berteriak tetapi suaranya terlalu plean.

Sebastian yang melihat Cecilia masih duduk di atas es segera menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf. Suaramu terlalu kecil." suara bass Sebastian mengalun di telinga Cecilia.

"Ya." balas Cecilia datar.

"Santai saja. Hanya perlu menggerakkan kakimu layaknya berjalan." Sebastian memberi komando dan mulai melepaskan tangannya dari Cecilia.

"Aku bisa!" Cecilia tertawa dengan lepas.

"Dia sangat manis." gumam Sebastian seraya tersenyum mentap Cecilia.

Mereka terus bermain _ice skate_ sampai langit mulai terlihat jingga.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Sebastian tersenym lembut.

"Terima kasih juga telah mengajariku bermain _ice skating_." Cecilia memasang senyumnya yang tulus.

"Aku harap kejadian ini teru berlanjut." Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Cecilia.

'Apa? Dia bilang terus berlanjut?' Cecilia terpaku dengan kalimat Sebastian sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

.

_So many dreams were broken_

_And so much was_

_Sacrificed_

_Was it worth the ones we loved_

_And had to leave behind_

_So many years have past_

_Who are the noble_

_And the wise?_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

.

.

.

Sebastian berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota London yang mulai gelap. Banyak pernak-pernik natal telah disiapkan untuk menyambut natal dua hari lagi.

Saat berjalan di depan toko souvenir, Sebastian melihat sebuah kalung yang indah. Kalung salib emas berhiaskan _ruby_ ditengahnya. Sebastian berhenti dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan membeli kalung tersebut.

"Bungkus dengan kertas kado biru muda dan pita biru tua." Sebastian mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar kalung itu.

Sebastian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang nyaman.

Tup. Tup. Tup.

Sebuah suara membuat Sebastian terkejut. Setahunya jalanan London sekarang telah sepi, tetapi kenapa masih ada suara langkah kaki?

Sebastian memacu kakinya dengan cepat. Sebastian merasakan seseorang ingin menangkapnya.

Berjalan.

Berjalan.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Sebastian berlari dengan cepat. Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat tidak enak menghampirinya. Sebastian terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tch..." seseorang berdecak kesal, orang itu memalingkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat dari bagunan tempat Sebastian tinggal, tetapi Cecilia menghadangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Grell Sutcliff?" Cecilia menghalangi seseorang berambut merah dengan aksesoris serba merah pula, Grell Sutcliff, namanya.

"Hanya menjalankan tugas." katanya sambil memainkan rambut merahnya yang nyentrik itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ceilia menatap Grell dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati bermain dengan pria tampan itu." Grell berjalan mendekati Cecilia. Cecilia hanya menatap Grell dengan dingin.

"Tetapi kurasa dia akan menjadi milikku." ucap Grell seraya pergi.

"Dasar laki-laki _gay_!" umpat Cecilia setelah Grell pergi.

.

.

.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
>Obeying the crown was a sinister price<br>His soul was tortured_

_By love and by pain  
>He surely would flee<em>

_But the oath made him stay_

.

.

.

"Lord of Death! Kenapa Grell Sutcliff datang mengincar korbanku?" Cecilia menatap seorang pria tua berumur lima puluh tahunan di depannya.

"Karena kau terlalu lambat, Cecilia." jawab Lord of Death sambil menegak segelas _wine_ yang ia pegang.

"Bersabarlah. Aku sedang menjerumuskannya agar dia lebih menderita saat menginggal nanti." Cecilia masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Terlalu lama!" Lord of Death bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tapi..." ucapan Cecilia terpotong saat Lord of Death memberikan segulung kertas kepada Cecilia.

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Cecilia menatap Lord of Death dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau bisa mambacanya disini." Lord of Death menatap bulan dari jendela besar di samping tempat singgasananya.

Cecilia membaca isi gulungan itu dengan teliti.

"Tidak mungkin." Cecilia menatap horror gulungan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Lord of Death menatap mata Cecilia yang membulat dengan sempurna.

Cecilia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Diam. Hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang. Setelah membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

'Aku telah mencintainya. Padahal aku mencintainya. Apa aku yang salah? Kenapa ini terjadi? Aku berencana untuk membiarkannya, tetapi kehendak berkata lain.' Cecilia menundukkan kepalanya dan meikirkan semua kenagan yang telah ia lewati bersama Sebastian.

"Akan kulakukan, Lord of Death." Cecilia menghilang.

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Aku kembali ke rumahku. Rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan, bagiku. Aku duduk di balkon kamarku dan menatap bulan dengan sendu.

Bulir-bulir hangat jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Menangis. Aku menangis. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis. Menangis karena seseorang.

Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi, sejak saat itu.

Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

Aku mengelap air mataku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku sedih. Kenapa dia harus begitu? Kenapa dia harus terlahir?

Aku menangis terus.

Wakaupun aku mengelapnya terus, tetap saja air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa henti. Sebastian Michaelis adalah pria kedua yang kucintai. Tapi kenapa nasib sungguh kejam kepadaku?

Apa salahku?

Kenapa nasib selalu mempermainkan hidupku?

Hidup yang telah membuatku menderita.

Kenapa aku harus lahir ke dunia yang fana ini?

Kenapa?

Bahkan saat aku kesusahhan Tuhan tidak datang untukku. Sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini.

Menjadi eksistensi yang tidak dapat dikatakan manusia maupun seorang malaikat maupun seorang iblis. Eksistensi yang hanya dapat kau miliki karena permintaan seseorang.

Permintaan seseorang yang membencimu.

Inginku gapai bulan itu dan tidur untuk selamanya di tempat itu, supaya tidak ada yang pernah mengingatku lagi untuk selamanya.

Karma.

Apa kau percaya dengan hal itu?

Kalau aku, ya. Aku mempercayai karma.

Karena karma yang kuterima sangatlah berat.

Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dalam keabadian yang tidak akan terjangkau oleh manusia manapun.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menjadi seperti aku?

Menangis.

Menikmatinya.

Atau,

mengurung dirimu?

Perasaan yang membakar jiwa ini ingin kuhapuskan, tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Siapa saja tolong lepaskan aku dari jerat ketidakpastian ini!

Menjerit dalam hati yang hampa dan kosong. Itulah yang aku lakukan.

Menjerit dalam kegelappan yang tidak ada batasnya.

Duduk memperhatikan orang-orang yang merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dariku.

Dunia ini terlalu...

Fana.

Dunia dimana aku akan terlahir an terbaring. Jika aku masih dapat dikatakan terbaring.

Mataku tidak dapat berhenti mengeluarkan air mata jika mengingat masa laluku yang kelam itu.

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_He's torn between his honor_

_and the true love_

_of his life  
>He prayed for both<em>

_but was denied_

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung menggambarkan suasana hati Sebastian yang sedang sedih. Saat ia tidur ia memimpikan Cecilia yang sedang menangis. Itu membuatnya sakit. Sakit sekali. Melihat Cecilia menangis membuat hati Sebastian bagaikan ditusuk seribu pedang.

"_Morning_, Sebastian." Ash menyapa Sebastian dengan wajah yang berkebalikkan dengan Sebastian.

"_Morning_, Ash." Sebastian berjalan menuju _hall_ dimana ia biasa memainkan piano untuk penghuni kerajaan Inggris.

"Ada apa? Mukamu kusut sekali." Ash melihat wajah Sebastian dengan teliti.

"Tidak ada." Sebastian tersenyum walaupun senyumnya itu palsu. Sedangkan Ash yang mengetahui itu segera mengganti topik lain.

"Hari ini bibi akan datang ke rumahku." Ash mengganti topik.

"Bibi? Bibi Isabella maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian masih dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Ya. Bibi Isabella. Kau harus datang Sebastian, sebagai putra sulung keluarga Michaelis dan sebagai saudara jauhku." Ash mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

:"Baiklah." Sebastian berjalan menjauhi Ash. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Cecilia yang sedang menangis.

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Kenapa dia menangis?

Apa ada yang salah?

Dimana dia?

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Bibi Isabella datang disaat yang tidak tepat!

Aku berjalan menuju _hall_ itu.

Aku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, aku mulai memainkan musik **Concerto for Piano no. 4 in G mayor**. Musik itu mengalun dengan perasaanku yang bimbang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Setelah selesai aku segera menemui saudara jauhku, Ash Landers. Pasti sekarang dia berada di taman mawar kerajaan.

"Ash, aku sudah siap." kataku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Kau tahukan bibi Isabella tidak suka menunggu." Ash tertawa renyah.

"Aku tahu." aku hanya membalasnya dengan datar.

Selang setengah jam di dalam kereta kuda akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah Ash.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_So many dreams were broken_

_And so much was sacrificed  
>Was it worth the ones we loved<em>

_And had to leave behind?  
>So many years have past<em>

_Who are the noble and the wise?  
>Will all our sins be justified?<em>

.

.

.

"Ah, keponakan-keponakanku yang tampan." bibi Isabella menghampiri Ash dan Sebastian.

"Ya, bibi." Ash dan Sebastian membalas.

Sebastian memasang senyum palsunya.

"Ash, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu." Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Ash dan bibi Isabella.

'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.' pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ia melihat seseorang dengan atribut serba merah. Sebastian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan orang itu sedang tersenyum centil kepadanya. Sebastian merinding.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku Grell Sutcliff." kata Grell.

"Ma-mau a-apa kau?" Sebastian mencengkeram handuk yang tersedia di samping wastafel.

"Kau tampan juga." saat Grell mengatakan itu, Sebastian kembali merinding luar biasa.

"Ka-kau _gay_ ya?" tanya Sebastian langsung.

"Mungkin." Grell menjawabnya dengan santai sambil memainkan rambutnya yang merah itu.

Saat itu juga Sebastian merasa ingin kabur dari sana. Melihat Grell yang menyukai sesame jenis.

"Hm...sepertinya kau ketakuttan denganku ya? Padahalkan aku manis begini." Sebastian kembali merinding akut.

"Menjijikan." Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya ke tembok.

"Pantas saja dia tidak menhabisimu, kau terlalu tampan." Grell memperhatikan wajah Sebastian dengan teliti dan itu membuat Sebastian risih dan merinding lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membunuhmu?" Grell mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Sebastian segera kabur.

"Ha...dia kabur." Grell mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow_

_For leaving you in fear  
>For the dreams we had to silence<em>

_That's all they'll ever be  
>Still I'll be the hand that serves you<br>Though you'll not see that it is me_

.

.

.

Cecilia berdiri di puncak atap rumah Ash. Cecilia mentap benci kepada rumah itu dan menatap sendu kepada Sebastian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Cecilia sakratis kepada Grell yang keluar dari rumah itu sambil meloncat dari atap rumah itu.

"Hanya melihat orang yang kau sukai itu." Grell menunjuk Sebastian yang sedang memainkan piano.

"Kalau kau menyentuhnya barang sehelai rambutnya, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat terikanya matahari lagi, Grell Sutcliff." Cecilia mengancam Grell.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang?" Grell menyeringai dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

Cecilia hanya bisa ber"tch" saja melihat Grell yang menantang balik dirinya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau!" Cecilia meloncat ke atas atap rumah itu lagi dan Grell pergi bagaikan angin.

"Kau tidak akan terluka selama ada aku, Sebastian Michaelis." Cecilia menatap wajah Sebastian dan pergi dari tempat itu juga.

Cecilia mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sebastian. Sekarang dia tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

.

.

.

_So many dreams were broken_

_And so much was sacrificed  
>Was it worth the ones we loved<em>

_And had to leave behind?  
>So many years have past<em>

_Who are the noble and the wise?  
>Will all our sins be justified?<em>

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

Authot Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringat* *rengangin badan*

Semoga readers sekalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Oh iya pasti ada TYPOs hahahaha itu tidak akan lepas dari saya, karena saya manusia biasa.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saatnya balas review~

**Orlyzara** : Tentu saya tidak bosan membaca review anda. *catat review Orlyzara* Oh kalau soal kerajaan Inggris saya kurang tahu, masalahnya nama yang muncul di otak saya buat jadi prolog itu cuma Ecward, jadi yang putra mahkota selanjutnya jadi si pangeran Charles yang baru nikah itu deh #udah lama kali. Thanks for review.

**Mikha Phantom **: Hm...gimana ya saya buat Sebby mati atau nggak ya :3 *dihajar readers* kalau mau tahu Sebby mati atau nggak terus ikuttin ceritanya aja :D *dibuang*

**Kojima Michiyo** : Hahahaha nggak apa-apa nggak ngomong yang penting anda meniggalkan jejak anda *dihajar Kojima* Saya sudah update~

Terima kasih semuanya termasuk silent readers juga #emang ada yang mau baca fic abal macam ini

Review please, minna-san or minna-sama.

Tinggal klik dibawah ini kok :D


	4. Sprinter

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian_

_Seorang gadis berambut kelabu sedang berjalan di sekitar taman mawar di halaman belakang sebuah mansion._

"_Cecilia, kau disini rupanya." seru Edward sambil berlari kecil menuju Cecilia._

"_Ya, aku dari tadi disini. Memandangi mawar-mawar yang menawan ini." Cecilia memetik setangkai mawai merah dan menyesapi aromanya._

"_Kau tidak berubah. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Edward tertawa geli._

_Cecilia Anastassia__ Phantomhive sekarang telah genap berumur dua puluh tahun. Sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang _lady_ terhormat._

"_Menurutmu mawar itu apa, Edward?" tanya Cecilia sambil memberikan mawar yang ia pegang kepada Edward._

"_Menurutku mawar adalah sebuah bunga yang menggambarkan kecantikan yang terkurung." Edward menujuk duri-duri yang berada di tangkai mawar tersebut._

"_Oh." jawaban singkat dari Cecilia yang menandakan bahwa ia telah puas atas jawaban yang Edward berikan._

"Lady_ Cecilia, gawat!" teriak seorang _maid_ berambut pirang berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Cecilia._

"_Ada apa, Joanne?" tanya Cecilia lembut._

"_Earl Vincent dan _Lady_ Rachel terkena kecelakaan saat akan pulang dari China." _maid_ yang bernama Joanne itu menatap nanar Cecilia._

"_Apa?" Cecilia membelalakan matanya menjadi bulat sempurna. "Tidak mungkin bukan?" bulir-bulir hangat mengalir dari mata safir Cecilia._

"_Mereka tenggelam di samudra Atlantik. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi menghantam karang." Joanne menjelaskan duduk perkaranya kepada Cecilia._

"_Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ayah! Ibu!" kenangan-kenangan bersama kedua orangtuanya mulai bermuncullan. Saat mereka piknik di dekat sungai, pesta ulang tahun Cecilia saat genap berumur tujuh belas tahun, sampai pesta natal yang ia rayakan tahun lalu. Kenagan-kenangan itu bermuncullan seiring dengan terjatuhnya dirinya ke tanah. Edward menahan tubuh Cecilia yang jatuh dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya._

_Dua bulan setelah pemberitahuan yang menyedihkan itu, semua kerabat dekat dari keluarga Phantomhive semuanya menghadiri pemakaman pasangan suami istri Phantomhive tersebut. Mayat mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan yang sungguh mengenaskan. Earl Vincent dalam keadaan tertimpa badan kapal yang menyebabkan wajahnya yang tampan itu terluka dan tidak berbentuk, sedangkan sang _lady_ Rachel wajah dan tubuhnya sudah memutih. Bibirnya yang pucat menandakan bahwa ia telah tiada di muka bumi ini._

_Langit mendung seperti menggambarkan suasana hati Cecilia saat ini. Gaun hitamnya melambai terkena hembusan angin._

"_Ayah. Ibu. Kenapa kalian cepat sekali pergi?" tangis Cecilia pecah saat semua orang yang datang menghadiri pemakaman orangtuanya telah pergi._

"_Cecilia." Edward merangkul Cecilia._

_Titik-titik air hujan mu__lai turun membasahi bumi yang sedang berkabung atas kedua pasangan Phantomhive tersebut. Air mata Ceciliapun makin deras adanya._

"_Mulai saat ini Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive akan menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik Phantom. Corp." hakim mengetuk palunya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang pengadilan._

_Mulai saat itu Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive dan pemilik Phantom. Corp yang dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I met you_

_I saw my dream won't come true_

_An eternity passed_

_In a second_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Goddess of Death**

**Chapter 4 : Sprinter**

**Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso**

**Sprinter sung by Kalafina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bravo_!" suara tepukkan tangan dan pujian dari seorang wanita parubaya menghiasi permainan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih, bibi Isabella." Sebastian membungkukan badanya.

"Permainanmu sungguh luar biasa." bibi Isabella kembali duduk dengan anggun.

"Tentu saja, Bi. Sebastiankan pemusik kesayangan ratu Inggris." Ash mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sebastian.

"Tidak juga. Ash juga hebat." Sebastian kembali memuji Ash.

"Hahahaha keponakanku memang hebat." puji bibi Isabella.

"Bagaimana kalau kami membawa bibi jalan-jalan di kota London ini?" Ash mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ide bagus!" bibi Isabella kembali berdiri.

Mereka semua menaiki kereta kuda milik bibi Isabella dan mulai berjalan di jalanan kota yang ramai. Semua orang berlalu lalang. Sampai mereka melewati sebuah toko pakaian.

"Berhenti!" seru bibi Isabella kepada kusirnya. Lalu kusir itu memberhentikan kereta kuda itu. Bibi Isabella memasuki toko itu.

"Tuhkan mulai lagi sifatnya itu." Sebastian hanya bisa menatap bibinya yang sedang belanja berbagai macam pakaian.

"Ya, memang itulah sifat bibi, Sebastian. Lagipula diakan wanita. Memang pacarmu tidak mengajakmu untuk pergi belanja seperti ini?" tanya Ash penasaran dengan hubungan Sebastian dan pacarnya-yang-dia-lupa-namanya.

"Ha, pacar?" Sebastian tersontak kaget.

"Iya, gadis yang bernama Cecil-lia. Cecilia." Ash mengeja nama Cecilia karena ia lupa nama gadis itu.

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran kok." Sebastian menatap keluar jendela.

"Bohong." Ash membalas dengan datar.

"Benar." Sebastian kembali menatap Ash yang sedang memincingkan matanya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Bibi mau beli yang mana?" Ash menghampiri bibi Isabella. Sebastian memperhatikan jalanan yang sedang ramai saat ini dari dalam toko.

"Yang ini cocok, tidak?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kelabu kepada gadis berambut pirang dicepol.

'Suara itu?' Sebastian mencari asal pemilik suara itu.

"Kurasa tidak." jawab gadis dicepol itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pandai soal begini, tapi kau tetap menyeretku kesini." gadis berambut kelabu itu mencak-mencak.

"Ya, Cecilia~ Daripada kita harus bertemu dengan Lucifer lagi." gadis berambut cepol itu tidak mau bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Lucifer itu.

"Mau diapain lagi? Setiap hari kita selalu bertemu dengannyakan?" balas Cecilia mengembalikkan pakaian yang ia coba tadi.

"Iya sih. Mukanya benar-benar sangar jika sudah marah hii~" balas Lilith merinding.

Sebastian mencuri dengar apa yang Cecilia dan temannya bicarakan.

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Aku mendengar suara Cecilia. Dia berada disini? Apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja membeli pakaian tetapi kelihatannya dia tidak sendiri dan mereka juga membicarakan seseorang.

Namanya Lucifer.

Siapa dia? Namanya mirip dengan raja dari neraka di sebuah buku yang pernah aku baca.

Sudahlah aku tidak suka memikirkan hal yang bukan urusanku.

"Sebastian tolong aku." Ash memanggil namaku.

"Ya." kataku.

Ya ampun belanjaan bibi banyak sekali. Pantas saja Ash meminta bantuanku, biasanya dia aka mengerjakannya sendirian.

"Ash, kau tenggelam di dalam belanjaan." gurauku yang aku tahu itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Diam dan bantu aku." Ash mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Terima kasih." lanjutnya.

"Bibi, apakah ini sudah semua?" tanyaku jaga-jaga supaya bibi Isabella sadar seberapa banyak belanjaannya.

"Oh, ya." bibi Isabella terlihat santai dengan belanjaannya yang sudah membuatku dan Ash kewalahan.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_I'm calling wanting to protect you_

_My trembling tembling fingers_

_Reach out_

_I still embrace you_

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, bulan telah datang, semua manusia telah terlelap semua. Semuanya. Di bagian hutan terdalam dan tergelap berdiri sebuah kastil tua. Kastil yang tidak pernah diketahui maupun dikunjungi oleh manusia.

"Lord of Death! Aku tidak sabar untuk membunuh pria tampan itu." Grell menyeringai dan menunjukkan giginya yang tajam.

"Kurasa Cecilia akan membunuhnya." Lord of Death meneguk segelas anggur.

"Dia terlalu lemah untuk membunuh orang itu. Dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Sebastian Michaelis!" Grell mengulum seringai lebar.

"Dia datang kemari karena cinta. Dia menderita karena cinta. Benarkah dia merasakan hal itu lagi?" Lord of Death mengernyitkan alisnya. Grell menghilang.

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

Aku berjalan di bawah langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Berjalan entah kemana. Kosong. Pikiranku kosong. Entah mengapa aku mengingat kejadian saat aku berada di tempat Lord of Death kemarin.

Gulungan itu.

Isinya.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Apa salahku?

Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkan hidupku seperti ini?

Bruk!

Aduh, gara-gara melamun aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf." kataku sambil menunduk.

"Cecilia?"

Suara itu. Suara Sebastian.

"Ah." aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati wajahnya yang mengulum senyum padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." aku memberikan senyumanku yang palsu.

"Oh iya ini untukmu." katanya sembari memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita biru tua.

"Terima kasih." balasku.

Aku membuka kotak itu dan mendapatkan sebuah kalung salib emas berhiaskan _ruby_ di tengahnya.

"Ini..." aku terpaku dengan hadiah yang Sebastian berikan.

Kalung ini sama persis dengan yang Edward berikan. Bagaimana bisa? Seingatku aku sudah membuang kalung ini.

"Bagus bukan?" tanyanya.

"Iya bagus." kataku munafik.

Bagaimana bisa ia membelikan kalung yang sama dengannya. Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus sama? Kenapa tidak hadiah lain saja?

"Cecilia, maaf aku harus pergi." ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kurasakan bulir-bulir hangat keluar dari mataku. Seraya memandangi kalung itu aku menangis. Menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa dunia begitu membenciku?

Aku menghapus air mata itu.

Kurasakan angin berhembus makin kencang dan aku juga merasa bahwa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tadi sekarang tidak ada. Apa yang terjadi?

"**Waktumu sebentar lagi akan habis."**

Sebuah suara berat mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Halo, siapa yang bicara itu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati namun suara itu tidak menjawab.

Aku terus berjalan di jalanan yang sepi itu. Kenapa tidak ada orang?

Apa aku berada di dunia lain?

"Halo ada orang?"

Kurasakan angin kembali berhembus lagi dan aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati angin tersebut, ketika aku membuka mataku aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

We wish you merry Christmas.

We wish you merry Christmas.

We wish you merry Christmas.

Lagu yang biasa dibawakan saat natal tiba. Banyak anak-anak yang tertawa gembira di malam ini, mengingat bahwa dua hari lagi adalah natal.

Natal.

Bulan kelahiranku adalah bulan ini juga.

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_The only thing we can do is_

_Cry out helplessly __  
><em>_That we're alive until_

_We lose strength. __  
><em>_Will my feelings reach you?_

_Will I reach you? __  
><em>_I start running instantly destroying_

_Temptation of desire __  
><em>_To the end of the world_.

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

"Wah, malam yang indah." bibi Isabella menyeruput tehnya.

"Ya." jawabku datar.

"Bibi kepan mau pulang?" tanya Ash yang entah dari mana sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ha? Oh rencanaya aku ingin pulang setelah natal nanti." jawab bibi Isabella tenang.

Ya, seperti biasa di hari natal atau bisa dibilang mendekati hari natal bibi Isabella akan datang mengunjungi kami berdua. Aku dan Ash.

Aku penasaran apa pendapat Cecilia dengan kalung yang aku berikan kepadanya. Apa dia senang dengan kalung itu? Atau malah dia membenci kalung itu?

Aku berjalan melewati koridor rumah Ash untuk sampai ke kamar mandi. Aku masih trauma ketika ke kamar mandi. Aku takut kalau ada mahkluk merah dan mirip seperti "laki-laki" itu. Oke aku sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata "laki-laki", karena aku meragukan jenis kelaminnya.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi dengan waspada. Aku mulai membuka keran air dan mulai membasahi tanganku lalu mukaku dengan air.

Sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mahkluk merah itu. Untunglah.

Aku melihat cermin dan kulihat mahkluk merah itu ada di belakangku, aku menoleh ke belakang tetapi tidak menemukannya.

Saat aku menatap cermin lagi, aku melihat sebuah bayangan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah balkon dan menatapi bulan dengan tatapan sendu. Tunggu, bukankah itu Cecilia?

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Dia memegang sebuah gulungan. Gulungan apa itu?

Kalung itu? Kalung yang kuberikan ia pakai, kurasa ia menyukainya. Tiba-tiba pemandangan itu berubah menjadi...

Apa itu?

Sebuah kastil?

Ya sebuah kastil tua tepatnya.

Cecilia berjalan ke dalamnya. Lalu pemandangan berubah lagi menjadi...

Sebuah altar?

Ya sebuah altar.

Di altar itu terdapat sebuah kursi. Seperti kursi raja dan ada orang yang mendudukinya. Siapa orang itu?

"Selamat datang kembali, Cecilia." sapa orang yang duduk itu kepada Cecilia.

"Ya, Lord of Death." Cecilia berlutut di hadapan orang itu.

Tunggu, apa dia bilang Lord of Death? Ya, dia bilang Lord of Death. Tidak mungkin.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_I'm calling with a song_

_Distant and struggling __  
><em>_If I can turn your face_

_To the sky __  
><em>_I won't be alone_

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang pria yang tinggal bersama istrinya di sebuah desa di kecil di Inggris.

Pasangan suami istri itu sangat bahagia. Mereka saling bahu membahu untuk hidup di desa itu. Sang suami bekerja sebagai petani sedangkan sang istri bekerja sebagai pembantu di sebuah mansion megah di desa itu.

Pada bulan Oktober, sang istri melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan tetapi hidup bayi itu tidaklah lama, hanya sekitar seminggu dia hidup lalu dia harus berpulang kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Pasangan suami istri itu terpukul atas kepergian anak mereka yang pertama.

Suatu hari sang suami yang sedang sedih atas kematian putra pertamanya itu pergi ke sebuah hutan gelap pembatas wilayah itu dengan dunia luar. Sang suami berencana untuk membuat perjanjian dengan penyihir disana.

Paradox

Paradox adalah penyihir yang hidup di dalam hutan gelap itu selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan manusia. Banyak oang yang takut untuk masuk ke hutan itu karena ada rumor bahwa Paradox akan memakan manusia yang masuk ke dalam hutan, walaupun rumor itu tidak pernah terbukti.

"Paradox! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!" teriak suami itu di depan sebuah kastil tua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya penyihir itu dari dalam. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh pelosok hutan sehingga burung-burung terbang.

"Izinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu!" kata suami itu.

Lalu pintu gerbang terbuka dan suami itu masuk ke dalam. Suami itu berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik dengan penerangan dari rembulan yang bersinar dengan pucat. Suami itu melihat seorang kakek tua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di atas sebuah altar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya kakek itu.

"Apa kau Paradox, si penyihir itu?" tanya suami itu.

"Ya, itu aku. Apa urusanmu?" tanya Paradox sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin kau menghidupkan putraku yang telah meninggal."

"Tidak bisa." Paradox bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau seorang penyihir yang hebat?" tanya suami itu.

"Tidak bisa." suami itu mulai geram.

"Berarti kau lemah bukan?" tantang suami itu.

Paradox menatap mata sang suami itu.

"Kau!" Paradox mengambil sebuah buku dan membuatnya melayang seraya membaca isinya. Suami itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Akh." Paradox tersungkur di tanah. Suami itu menusuk Paradox yang sedang membaca mantra.

"Sial!" umpat Paradox.

"Akan kubuat hidupmu menjadi sengasara. Kau tidak akan bisa mati. Kau akan menjadi pemimpin sebuah oraganisasi untuk membunuh manusia dan mengantarkannya ke dunia sana." kata Paradox dan sinar yang menyilaukan menyelubungi tubuh suami itu dan suami itu berubah menjadi tua.

Sepenginggal suaminya, istrinya tetap setia menunggu hingga akhir hayatnya, walaupun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada suaminya, tetapi ia tetap percaya kepada suaminya.

.

.

.

_From this mechanical mind_

_The naked truth overflows_

_I wave at yesterday as_

_It disappears at the speed of light_

_Through an eternally bright desert_

_We kick away from time and run_

_Sprinter!_

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V**

"Ada apa, Lord of Death memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." jawabnya datar.

Aku tersontak kaget. Mataku berhasil menjadi bulat sempurna.

"Tidak ada." jawabku datar dan poniku menutupi mataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." katanya datar.

Aku pergi dari tempat itu. Mataku mulai mengeluarkan air mata, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menangis. Aku menjadi cengeng sekarang.

"**Waktumu hampir habis, Cecilia Anastassia Phantomhive."**

Suara itu lagi. Siapa dia?

Aku berlari keluar dari kastil itu dan menuju rumahku.

Ha, aku merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini.

Prang!

Suara sesuatu pecah. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan kudapati vas bunga yang ada di meja itu pecah.

Jantungku makin berdetak tidak teratur.

Deg~

Rasanya jantungku ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Tapi diamana?

Aku berlutut, menutup telingaku dan menutup mataku.

Aku takut!

Aku sangat takut!

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_I face the wind_

_Waving a torn flag_

_Without you_

_I travel this road_

_For my own sake_

_I move on_

_To the end of the world_

.

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Lucifer kepada Lord of Death.

"Hatinya bimbang." kata Lord of Death sambil menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kasihan sekali dia." Lilith menatap jendela yang terletak di belakang Lord of Death.

"Biar kubunuh kekasihnya!" seru Grell dengan pose "death"nya.

"Jangan!" Lord of Death menghadap ke arah Grell, Lucifer, dan Lilith. Mereka dalam wujud asli mereka.

Ya, Lucifer dengan wujud iblis berambut hitam legam dengan iris gelapnya, Lilith dengan wujud putri berambut pirang panjang terurai dengan iris _emerald_nya dan bibir yang merah, sedangkan Grell dalam wujud manusia, yang sebenarnya dia adalah seorang dewa kematian yang suka berbuat onar di dunia manusia dan di hukum untuk mengikuti Lord of Death selamanya, dengan rambut merah dan jaket merah dia menampakan gigi taringnya.

"Besok malam!" Lord of Death menunjuk ke arah bulan berada.

"Besok." Lilith memincingkan matanya.

"Malam." Lucifer menatap Lord of Death dengan datar.

"Ya, besok malam." Lord of Death mengulangi perkataannya.

"Baik." Lucifer, Lilith, dan Grell mengucapkannya dengan serempak dan mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, Cecilia. Tapi waktumu sudah habis." Lord of Death memandang Cecilia dari jendela di belakangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

_I want to see you_

_I miss you_

_I want to see you_

_I cherish you_

_I'm calling with the proof_

_I'm here still in your eyes_

_I'm calling defying the closing spiral_

_Yelling and screaming while we disappear_

_We're alive_

_We're here_

_I'm calling your name_

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Hai, saya datang membawa chapter empat. Apakah saya membuat readers penasaran dengan teka teki yang saya buat dalam cerita ini? #emang bikin ya?

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview fic ini. Saatnya bales review~

**Kusa **: Saya sudah update. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini.

**Orlyzara** : Saya juga merinding waktu itu pas ngetik bagian itu. Benarkah? Terima kasih Zara-san. Panggil apa ya? #baru nanya sekarang

**Kojima Michiyo** : Iya Sebastian nista, tapi kayaknya Cuma buat chapter itu doank deh *dibuang* Tentu saja saya lanjutkan sampai habis dan plong masa lalunya Ciel. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini.

Nah, kelihatan banget deh kayaknya, kalau saya itu penggemar Kalafina, terbukti dari lagu yang saya pake. #curcol

Last words from me.

Review please~


	5. Isn't It Beautiful

_Ditemani sang rembulan, _lady_ Cecilia terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi yang tiada batas. Angin berhembus dengan kencang pada malam itu membuat pohon-pohon bergemerisik. Rambut kelabu sang _lady_berantakan di atas tempat tidur._

_Kriet..._

_Sebuah suara membuat Cecilia meringkuk dengan gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Angin dingin musim dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ceicilia menarik selimutnya dalam._

"_Jadi dia?" sebuah suara yang pelan memecahkan keheningan malam._

"_Ya~" jawab sebuah suara yang sama pelannya._

"_Cantik juga." sebuah tangan menyibakkan poni Cecilia ke samping._

"_Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat!"_

_Mata Cecilia membuka perlahan. Iris biru sedalam lautannya menatap seseorang yang berada di kamarnya._

"_Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Cecilia dengan suara yang gemetar._

"_Ha, dia sudah bangun." sebuah suara rendah seorang pria membuat Cecilia terbelalak._

"_Bawa dia. Cepat!" pinta suara lain._

_Cecilia yang terkejut hanya diam seribu bahasa saat dirinya diikat dan dibawa. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya._

_Bugh!_

_Sebuah suara keras terdengar. Cecilia pingsan. Tubuhnya yang tidak tahan akan rasa sakit yang ia terima di daerah tengkuknya itu langsung ambruk seketika._

_Di tengah hutan belantara, Cecilia dilepaskan dari ikatannya. Dalam kondisi yang tidak sadar itu, orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal itu meninggalkannya sendirian di hutan. Cecilia mengerjapkan matanya._

"_Di-dimana ini?" Cecilia melihat sekelilingnya._

"_Yang tadi itu siapa?"_

_Lolongan serigala terdengar. Kepakan sayap burung-burung yang terbang terdengar. Hutan itu sungguh mengerikan. Cecilia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan duduk di salah satu pohon disana._

_Lolongan serigala terdengar kembali, namun jaraknya semakin dekat. Cecilia ketakutan. Geraman serigala itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya Cecilia menatap mata serigala itu secara langsung._

_Serigala itu mengitari pohon yang Cecilia sandari sambil menatap Cecilia. Cecilia memperhatikan serigala itu terus._

"_Argh..."_

_Erangan Cecilia terdengar. Serigala tadi menyerang Cecilia dengan cepat. Tangan kiri Cecilia tercakar dan pipi putih Cecilia tenodai dengan darah. Serigala itu mencabik-cabik Cecilia dengan kukunya yang tajam._

"_Er..."_

_Kulit Cecilia yang putih dan halus menjadi penuh dengan darah. Serigala itu menggigit tangan kiri Cecilia. Cecilia yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit karena sakit yang ia alami selama serigala itu mencabiknya hanya menatap serigala itu._

"_Hei serigala! Pergi kau!" seseorang menembakkan sebuah panah ke arah serigala itu dan serigala itu pergi._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu kepada Cecilia yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya._

_Cecilia membuka matanya perlahan. Mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ruangan yang besar dengan arsitektur _gothic_ dengan tirai berwarna merah marun dan tepat tidur besar yang sedang ia tiduri. Cecilia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_Dimana aku?" tanya Cecilia sambil memerhatikan tempat yang baru ia lihat._

"_Kau berada di istana kegelapan." jawab sebuah suara berat di sebuah altar._

"_Lihat yang ada di belakangku!" pinta suara berat itu. Cecilia menatap kaca besar di belakang pria itu._

"_Edward?" Cecilia membelalakan matanya._

"_Kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya!" ucap pria itu berjalan menuju tempat Cecilia berada._

_Edward sedang duduk di ruang tamunya sembari menikmati the kedatangan tamu. Dua orang yang menculik Cecilia tadi._

"_Apa ini?" Cecilia mengeluarkan suaranya._

"_Perhatikanlah!"_

_Dua orang itu membungkuk di depan Edward dang mengatakan, "Kami sudah membuang gadis itu ke hutan belantara sesuai perintah anda!"_

_Cecilia terkejut walaupun tidak ia tunjukan dalam gerakan tapi matanya mencerminkan itu._

"_Bagus. Berarti nanti tinggal rencana akhirnya saja." Edward kembali menikmati tehnya._

"_Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Cecilia masih memerhatikan kaca besar itu._

"_Jam sepuluh pagi." laki-laki tua itu juga memerhatikan kaca besar itu._

"_Maafkan saya. Saya tidak dapat menemukan _lady _Cecilia yang menghilang. Kemungkinan ia sudah diterkam oleh serigala di hutan karena jejaknya menghilang di hutan saat saya mengikuti firasat saya untuk ke hutan." Edward memasang wajah sedih._

_Pengacara Vincant Phantomhive menghampiri Edward dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. Edward menyeringai lebar setelah mendengar ucapan itu namun segera ia ubah menjadi raut kekecewaan._

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kekayaan keluarga Phantomhive." tolak Edward._

"_Tapi ini permintaan nona Cecilia."_

"_Sial! Dia mengetahuinya rupanya. Apa ia menginginkan kekayaan keluargaku?" tanya Cecilia sembari merema telapak tangannya._

"_Lizzie, aku sudah berhasil membunuh sepupumu yang sempurna itu!" Edward memeluk Elizabeth, sepupu Cecilia._

"_Benarkah? Berarti kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan kita?" Elizabeth memasang senyum lebarnya._

_Darah keluar dari tepalak tangan Cecilia, "Keterlaluan kalian berdua!" Cecilia mengeratkan giginya._

"_Sekarang kau pilih mau menjadi manusia biasa atau _Goddess of Death_?" tanya suara berat itu._

"Goddess of Death_?" tanya Cecilia._

"_Ya, mereka adalah para perempuan yang telah tersakiti secara fisik maupun rohani dan dibuang di hutan ini. Aku mengubahnya menjadi _Goddess of Death_ yang mempunyai kekuatan namun berwujud manusia untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Aku dibantu oleh dua rekanku. Lucifer dan Lilith." jelas suara berat itu._

"Goddess of Death_!" Cecilia menjawabnya dengan lantang._

"_Kau yakin?" tanya pria tua itu._

"_Aku sangat yakin!"_

_Tubuh Cecilia dikelilingi oleh bulu-bulu burung gagak._

"_Argh..."_

_Teriakan kesakitan Cecilia terdengar dari dalam sana._

"_Kau tidak akan mati ditelan waktu. Kau akan hidup abadi. Kumpulkan rasa sakit yang pernah kau alami. Kumpulkan semua itu menjadi satu. Buang kebahagian yang pernah kau alami. Buang semua itu!"_

_Bulu-bulu burung gagak itu menghilang. Sebuah tanda berbentuk Faustus terbentuk di baian atas dada Cecilia._

"_Sekarang kau adalah _Goddess of Death_, perkenalkan namaku _Lord of Death_!" Cecilia membungkuk._

_Lima hari kemudian, Edward dan Elizabeth menikah di sebuah gereja. Cecilia memerhatikan semua itu dengan seksama._

"_Mengotori gereja yang suci dengan pernikahan yang kotor!" Cecilia mendatangkan angin kencang ke gereja itu tetapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali._

_Satu tahun kemudian Elizabeth melahirkan dua orang anak kembar, perempuan dan laki-laki. Pada malam harinya, Cecilia datang ke kamar bayi itu dan membunuh sang bayi laki-laki._

_Darah bertebaran di sudut ruangan. Mayat bayi itu dibiarkan di lantai yang dingin. Salah satu pelayan itu masuk dan menemukan mayat bayi itu._

"_Nyo-nyonya!" pelayan itu lari tunggang langgang._

_Pemakaman untuk bayi itu diiringi isak tangis dan penangkapan pelayan yang menemukan mayat bayi malang itu pertama kali._

"_Rasakan itu Edward dan Elizabeth!" Cecilia menghilang bagaikan angin dan meninggalkan hujan di London._

_._

_._

_._

_The wind,_

_Like a heart that swam_

_In the accumulated words_

_The clouds,_

_a voice that was shot _

_into the holding future_

_ . _

_._

_._

**Gooddess of Death**

**Chapter 5 : The Truth Beneath The Rose**

**Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso**

**Isn't It Beautiful sung by Rikki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu-lagu terdengar. Banyak orang menyerukan "Selamat Natal" kepada orang yang ditemuinya. Tanggal dua puluh empat Desember telah datang. Tanggal yang ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang. Hari ini adalah malam natal. Pohon-pohon cemara sepanjang jalan telah dihias.

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai. Ia terlihat mencari seseorang.

"Dimana gadis itu?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Hei kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Ash yang entah darimana tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" Sebastian mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah jauh melitasi alam lamunannya.

"Ok. Jangan sampai terlambat ke istana!" Ash berlari menjauhi Sebastian dan Sebastian balas mengangguk.

Di dalam hutan yang gelap, Cecilia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan gaun berwarna _pink rose_ dengan pita di bagian kerahnya yang berwarna _pink_ tua. Rambut kelabunya yang panjang ia ikat setengah dengan pita dengan warna senada, sisa dari rambut itu dikedepankan. Sepatu yang ia kenakan ada _high heels_ berwarna merah.

"Aku hanya ingin berdandan." ucapnya menguatkan mental dan rohaninya untuk berdandan seperti itu.

Cecilia berjalan keluar dari rumah megahnya itu dan menghilang bagaikan angin dan pergi ke kota London. Cecilia menyusuri jalanan London yang ramai.

"Tidak terasa sudah hampir natal." Cecilia menatap pohon-pohon natal yang telah dihias.

"Ya begitulah!" Sebastian berdiri di belakang Cecilia.

"Kau! Kenapa bisa?" Cecilia memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat manis." Sebastian memasang senyuman mautnya dan membuat Cecilia semerah tomat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Sebastian.

"Tidak." Cecilia menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sebastian.

"Kenapa?" Sebastian tampak bingung.

"Aku ingin mendengar musikmu!" pinta Cecilia yang langsung menutup mulutnya. Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya secara spontan.

"Oh...kalau begitu baik akan kumainkan. Mana alat musiknya?" tanya Sebastian.

Cecilia panic seketika. Piano. Itulah yang muncul dalam benaknya sekarang. Ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sebastian, Sebastian sangat pandai memainkan piano. Tapi piano itu ada dimana?

Ting~

Suara dentingan piano terdengar dari arah taman kota.

"Di taman kota!" seru Cecilia seraya berlari ke taman kota.

"Hei, tunggu!"Sebastian mengejar Cecilia.

"Itu!" Cecilia menunjuk sebuah grand piano di tengah taman yang terletak di dalam _gazzebo_ kecil.

"Baiklah!" Sebastian duduk disana dan mulai memainkan sebuah musik. **Jeani With The Light Brown Hair** karya Stephen Foster. Indah. Semua orang yang melintasi taman kota itu mengelilingi Sebastian.

.

.

.

. _The moon,_

_a shaking heart _

_in an unsteady mirror __  
><em>_The stars, _

_gentle tears _

_in an overflowing stream_

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, langit berubah menjadi kejinggaan. Matahri terbenam di ufuk barat. Perlahan namun pasti. Sore telah berganti malam. Bulan telah menampakkan dirinya, tetapi temannya bintang tidak terlihat malam ini.

"Cecilia?" Sebastian memegang pundak Cecilia.

"Iya?" Cecilia sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" Sebastian memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tidak ada!" Cecilia tersenyum lembut seraya memegang pipi Sebastian.

"Oh ya, apa kau suka hadiahku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu saja." Cecilia memasang wajah sendu.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa~" Sebastian belari meninggalkan Cecilia di belakang.

.

.

.

**Cecilia P.O.V **

Ak umenatap Sebastian dengan sendu. Kenapa hatiku sangat sakit? Sangat perih! Apa ini akhir untukku? Lagi-lagi gara-gara cinta! Inilah alasannya kenapa aku membenci hal yang namanya cinta itu.

Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Membunuhnya? Tapi aku telah menyayanginya! Ini sangat sulit! Dasar Cecilia bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu mudah terjerumus dalam perangkap ini?

**Cecilia P.O.V end**

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah Ash. Kuperhatikan lukisan-lukisan di dinding itu. Banyak sekali! Sepertinya selain musik dia jga tertarik dengan seni lukis!

"Sebastian!" Ash menyapaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Mengenai Cecilia!" perkataanya membuatku tertarik.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kau hanya berhalusinasi? Karena..." Ash menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Karena?" tanyaku seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Karena..."

"Ash! Sebastian!" bibi Isabella memanggil kami dengan suara lantang.

"Ya!" kami berlari menghampirinya.

"Cepat pergi tidur!"

"Ha?" kami hanya bisa memasang wajah aneh.

"Kalian harus mengantarku besok pagi!" bibi Isabella memerintahkan kami untuk tidur, aku merasa seperti anak yang masih berusia lima tahun.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

_Isn't it beautiful, __  
><em>_To walk together in each others hands __  
><em>_I do so want to go, __  
><em>_To your city, your house, into your arms_.

.

.

.

Cecilia berjalan dengan lesu. Kakinya tidak dapat menentukan arahnya. Dia sangat sakit kali ini.

"Pasti dia sudah tidur!" gumamnya.

"Pasti!" lanjutnya.

"Apa aku harus menemuinya?" Cecilia berlari menaiki atap salah satu rumah dan mulai berlari di atasnya. Selang waku beberapa menit, akirnya ia sampai di rumah Sebastian.

"Ke-kenapa?" Cecilia memegangi jantungnya.

"Sakit!" Cecilia meringis kesakitan.

"Eeenggg~" Sebastian tertidur lelap.

"Jangan bangun kumohon!" Cecilia menyentuh pipi Sebastian.

Sebastian kembali ke posisinya semula. Tetidur lelap.

"Untunglah! Biarkan aku memandangimu, ya?" Cecilia menatap Sebastian sendu.

Lalu Cecilia mencium kening Sebastian dan pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

_That heart, __  
><em>_held within your body __  
><em>_In those confusing nights __  
><em>_I dream_

.

.

.

"Cecilia Phantomhive!" sebuah suara _bass_ memanggil namanya.

"Iya?" Cecilia terlihat pasrah.

"Kau akan dihukum mati, karena melanggar janji yang kau buat seratus tahun lalu!" _Lord of Death _menatap geram Cecilia, sedangkan Lucifer, Lilith, dan Grell hanya melihat Cecilia dengan pandangan santai.

"Ya!" kedua tangan dan kaki Cecilia diborgol oleh Lucifer.

"Maaf!" Lucifer bergumam.

"Tak apa!" Cecilia tersenyum seraya berjalan dengan Lilith yang menyodorkan pedang kesayangannya.

"Jalan!" Cecilia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat eksekusi.

Selama di perjalanan ia mengingat potongan-potongan masa lalunya dengan kedua orang yang berhubungan. Sebastian dan Edward. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kalian mempermainkanku!" Cecilia tertawa keras membuat semua yang ada sedikit terkejut.

.

.

.

_The wind,_

_its halting words are a gentle illusion __  
><em>_The clouds,_

_the broken future like a distant voice_

.

.

.

"Ha? Apa aku bermimpi?" Sebastian terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu terlalu nyata!" Sebastian dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Sebastian kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mulai terlelap lagi.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja!" Sebastian bergumam tidak jelas.

Di tempat lain, di hutan yang sangat gelap dan dalam, Cecilia mengalami hukumannya.

Badannya yang kecil itu dicambuki lebih dari seriu kali. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan cambukan dan sabetan pisau. Namun ia masih saja tersenyum. Rambutnya dijambak oleh Grell sehingga beberapa helai rambut Cecilia -burung gagak berterbangan.

"Maafkan aku, Cecilia!" Lilith menusuk Cecilia dengan pedangnya, sedangkan _Lord of Death_ memerhatikan Cecilia dengan dingin. Cecilia tersenyum sinis.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tantang Cecilia.

"Bukankah seseorang yang kau pilih tidak boleh mencintai orang lain? Jika mencintai aka dihukum mati!" Cecilia berteriak dengan lantang.

"MATI KAU!" _Lord of Death_ berteriak dengan kencang sehingga burung gagak terbang.

"Ukh!" Cecilia ambruk. _Lord of Death _menusuk Cecilia dengan pedang kesayangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membunuh orang yang ia benci.

Terlihat seulas senyum di bibir Cecilia. Senyum yang tulus. Matanya sudah tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Bakar dia!" _Lord of Death_ menghadap ke arah Lucifer dan Grell.

"Baik!" Lucifer mengangkat tubuh Cecilia sedangkan Grell memepersiapkan tempat untuk membakar jasad Cecilia.

.

.

.

_The moon,_

_a heart flowing in the clouded mirror __  
><em>_The stars,_

_broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden_.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit di timur. Kicauan burung terdengar. Hari ini adalah hari natal. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap orang. Sebastian menikmati tehnya bersama Ash.

"Oh iya, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis yang bernama Cecilia itu, Sebastian?" tanya Ash penuh selidik.

"Cecilia? Siapa itu?" Sebastian memasang wajah yang kebingungan.

"K-kau tidak kenal atau tidak ingat?" Ash membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Cecilia!" tegas Sebastian lalu pergi meninggalkan Ash disana.

"Apa kau dengar itu?" Lilith berdiri di atap rumah Sebastian dan Ash.

"Ya. Sepertinya Cecilia telah menghapus ingatannya tentang dirinya." Lucifer menatap Sebastian yang sedang bermain piano.

"Bukankah itu berita bagus?" Grell memandangi kukunya.

"Lebih baik begini untuk selamanya!" Lilith memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

_Isn't it beautiful, __  
><em>_To walk together in each others hands __  
><em>_I do so want to go, __  
><em>_To your city, your house, into your arms._

.

.

.

"Lebih baik memang begini. Tidak ada yang akan sakit dari dunia itu! Semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa kembali. Selamanya~" _Lord of Death _menatap jendela besar di belakangnya.

Terlihat Sebastian yang sedang mencium seorang gadis di sebuah gereja. Ya, itu adalah pesta pernikahan antara Sebastian dengan seorang gadis.

"Semoga kalian bahagia!" pantulan gambar-gambar di pesta pernikahan itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

_That face, __  
><em>_A soft touch, __  
><em>_Dissolving into morning, __  
><em>_I dream_.

.

.

.

.

_**~The End~**_

Author Note :

Ha...akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga! Terima kasih kepada para readers dan author yang telah membaca dan membantu mengoreksi kekurangan saya.

Maaf ya cerita ini agak aneh di bagian endingnya. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kebebasan saya dari ujian akhir semester yang berakhir hari ini! Doakan supaya nilai saya bagus, kecuali matematika *loh

Saatnya bales review~

**Orlyzara **: Hahahhaha saya eang nggak pernah lepas dati typos. Oh yang itu, memang Cecilia dan Edward telah putus hubungan tapi masih temenan. Waduh jatuh donk kalau gulung-gulung sampai begitu.

**vivian muneca **: Nggak apa-apa kok, kak *SKSD* Ini sudah update, maaf lama sekaaaaliiiiii

**Kojima Michiyo **: Semuanya sudah jeas bukan disini? *plang* Maaf updatenya lama.

**chiko-silver lady** : Hahahaha saya aja nggak bisa bayangin Lord of Death itu kayak apa *loh* akasih banyak dukungannya.

**Fakkufakku **: Hahahaha iya nih habis diganti plastic keyboarnya jadi keras deh T.T wah...saya nggak pinter main tebak-tebakkan jadi nggak tahu deh siapa anda *plakk

Terima kasih atas reciewnya~

Mohon kesudian readers dan author sekalian untuk mereview chapter terakhir ini (_ _)


End file.
